Tag Teaming with BOD
by totalwwefan
Summary: Smut fic..Threesome Seth Rollins and Brothers of Destruction


Seth could hardly believe what he had witnessed before his eyes. His boyfriend Kane was on top of his brother, naked and sweaty, riding the Undertaker's cock like his life depends on it, bouncing up and down along with echoes of loud moans of pleasure from both of them. Undertaker first noticed Seth standing bewildered at the door, but he did not even looked disturbed at all, in fact he just kept stroking Kane's cock, until Kane turned around, surprised to see Seth staring at them in shock and disbelief.

Kane released himself from Taker's cock, leaping off the bed to get to his lover. "Seth? Baby," He said calmly, did not appear to be guilty or anything. Seth wanted to scream at him, telling him to get the fuck off or something else but he felt both his feet were paralyzed to the floor, and before he could even say anything, Kane grabbed his waist, started to kiss Seth as if nothing had happened. Part of Seth was desperate to push and kick Kane away but his brains were intoxicated by the attack from Kane's horny kisses sucking into his mouth, hands groping Seth on the ass and his hard erection pressing against Seth's thigh. At this point Seth had lost all sense of logical thinking and he just went along with his boyfriend kissing him furiously, until he felt Kane pushed him towards the bed where Taker was lying in, his massive boner pointing in the air.

Kane broke the kiss and gently pushed Seth into sitting position, right beside Taker , who was idly lying behind his back. "You..you both.." Seth finally choked out, still panting from the kisses earlier, and his sense of mind start kicking back in, that he realized he just saw his boyfriend cheating on him, with his own fucking brother.

"Yup." Kane nodded, but he was smiling devilishly . "We've been doing this like..since when Mark?"

Undertaker let out a deep cackle. "99, if I'm not mistaken," He put his arms above his head, just staring at Kane and Seth as if the whole thing was something every normal person would do in their lives.

Kane laughed. "Look Seth. I know what you had seen might had piss you off..but remember the time you admitted to me that you wonder if my brother is as good as me in the bed?"

"You punished me for that." Seth replied , still confused to where this is going. He was supposed to be mad at Kane , kicking and hitting him, but instead he was forced to sit down with a naked Undertaker next to him.

"And you like it," Kane reminded him, that somehow Seth could not help cracking a little smile as he remembered the 'punishment session' from the DOO. "And you're gonna like it more if I tell you, tonight you gotta find out how my big bro was, when he was in bed with you," Kane added with a sexy voice, kissing Seth briefly.

Seth gulped, as he turned at Undertaker , who just shrugged. "I'm game," He simply commented, one hand stroking his exposed cock, making Seth even more aroused at the sight. He could not help admitting that this whole situation was slowly turning him on, despite he wanted to be mad at Kane earlier.

"Okay. " Seth nodded, earning a pleased laugh from Kane, then stealing another lustful kiss from him. "Good boy, " Kane said. "Do me and big bro a favor, will you baby? Give me a good porn show , I'm going to watch you two. Do whatever you want, I don't care as long as it turns me on," He grinned wickedly, reaching for a chair nearby and placed it next to the bed. Then he picked the bottle of Scotch that was left unattended on the nightstand, and settling into the chair with the drink in his hand.

Seth took a deep breath as he inched closer to Undertaker who was waiting for him, secretly glad he was only in his shorts, so there would be less awkward moment as he had forgotten the last time he had touched another man beside Kane. He took a glimpse at Taker's hard cock, wondering if he should start with a blowjob or short foreplay kisses, as Kane had stamped his approval for them to do what they feel like they wanted to. Seth had been longing to taste Taker on his lips and not just on his dick, so he crawled over Undertaker, reaching for the older man's head and slowly straddling him, bending down to kiss him.

Seth felt Taker welcoming him with open arms, tongue slipping into Seth's mouth and brushed against the warmth of his own lips, both Taker's hand crept at the back of Seth's ass, squeezing them firmly. They kissed for a while, tongues dwelling and sucking each other, with taker's naughty hands kept snaking every where around Seth's back, sometimes reaching into his shorts to cup and squeeze his ass cheeks. They continued exploring each other for another few minutes, Seth reached down Taker's nipples and suckled on each nubs, making Taker grunting with pleasure. After getting bored of the chest nibbling, Seth reached for Taker's erection, grasping and stroking it in his palms, and secretly in the back of his mind, he tried to compare between Taker and Kane's cock size, and then decided that Kane is definitely bigger than his big brother.

He chuckled when he heard Taker's low moan caught in his throat, and gave a couple of long and slow strokes to tease him some more until Taker bucked his hips against Seth's hand, clearly hating the tease. In the meantime he glanced at Kane who was sitting on the chair, his legs spread apart and he was swigging the bottle in his hand, watching his brother and lover with full intense. Seth grinned, eventually moved his face to Taker's awaiting cock and slowly taking the head on his tongue to get the first taste. He tasted like his brother, Seth thought, running his fingers along Taker's balls as he licked the shaft thoroughly, wanting to enjoy the delicious meat before consuming it off. He felt Taker bucked his hips again, moaning even louder, one hand grasping Seth's hair.

"Fuck you're so good kiddo, " Taker gasped above him, fingers scraping Seth's scalp as the younger man engulfed his erection into his little mouth, sucking lazily on the mushroom head, slowly taking the length inch by inch deeper into the back of his throat.

As his head bobbing between Taker's legs Seth could clearly see Kane slouching in the chair, his hand caressing his own cock, eyes bulging and mouth opened, enjoying the live porn before his sight. Taker must have noticed it too, because as Seth lifted up his face to look at Taker, the older man grinning as he cocked his head to look at Kane who was pumping his cock slowly. "Looks like your Daddy need some help there, " Taker pulled out his cock from Seth's mouth with a pop noise, causing Seth to blush at the witty remark. He was a little upset that Taker was not going to come into his mouth, but Seth knew good things come to those who waits.

So he stood back up, jumping off the bed to approach Kane who was still engaged in pleasing himself, absentmindedly unaware the 'live porn' had been paused, only to be surprised by Seth's hand covering his own, helping to increase the speed of his cock rhythm, and even more amazed that Taker's face came into his view also, grabbing his face and start to kiss him rough. Kane groaned as he felt Seth pumping his cock while Taker kept kissing him, and soon the three made their way back to the bed. Seth quickly undoing his shorts, knowing Kane would be angry if he still keep a cloth on his body during moments like this, because it was one of his pet peeves and 'Daddy's bed rules'.

Once back in the bed Seth lay sandwiched between the two big men, with their hands groping Seth's body, as they both resumed kissing above his head. Fuck, that was a lovely sight, Seth thought to himself, getting more and more aroused with Kane's hand tugging on his cock. Kane began to alternate in between kissing his brother and lover, before he went down on Seth's erected cock. He pushed Seth's legs wide apart, exposing him completely before he consumed Seth's cock into his mouth.

Seth was too pre occupied enjoying his Daddy's tounge and teeth running around his shaft, that he did not realize Taker silently moved between his exposed crotch, and he felt a slick finger coating his hole with some kind of lubricant or oil. He looked down to see it was Taker's wicked finger probing into his hole, and he bucked his hips against the sensation of the finger intrusion , at the same time was overwhelmed by the double sensation from Kane sucking him off and Taker's fingering him. He growled louder as he felt Taker added another finger, then another one, stretching his opening. "Fuck, fuck, Daddy...Uhhh..Taker..Don't stop.. Fuckkkkkkk," He almost screamed in pain and pleasure, grinding himself against Taker's fingers scissoring him.

"Call him Mark," Kane suddenly said between his mouthful, adding the pressure on Seth's tightened balls, that he felt like he was reaching the edge but Seth knew he would not be allowed to come until Kane told him so.

"Yesssss..Fuck Mark..Oh God," Seth obeyed, and he could hear Taker laughing below him, and he was slightly disappointed when Taker's fingers had left him but he knew well enough he was getting something better than that. Sure enough, Kane also had withdrew his mouth from Seth's cock, and he rolled Seth over so Seth was now on all his fours.

Both the older men chuckled wickedly as Taker lined himself against Seth's opening hole behind, while Kane moved to stand up in front of Seth. Seth winced as he felt the large tip of Taker's cock was pushing slowly into his stretched opening, but relaxed himself as soon as his lips brushed against Kane's cock in front of him. Taker was inching his erection bit by bit and when he was fully inside, Seth moved his hips up, demanding Taker to start the pace.

Taker began to pound into him rough and fast, and Seth could barely keeping up with his vicious thrust while Kane already shoved his dick into Seth's awaiting mouth. Seth immediately took the massive length into his mouth, sucking and feasting on hard rock meat while enjoying Taker's rough fucking in his ass. The double sensation of the two big cocks invading his mouth and ass were too overwhelming, added with Kane's hands yanking and pulling his hair while Taker repeatedly slapping Seth's ass with each brutal poundings.

"Jesus Christ Mark..! fuck! Harder, oh God..,Daddy..Taste fucking good," Seth let out a slutty moan as he withdrew from Kane's cock, stroking the saliva slicked boner before he envelope it back into his mouth.

"Mmmm..fuck yeah.. So tight," Taker laughed wickedly from behind Seth, while Kane also panting with pleasure, hips rocking back and forth as he thrust into Seth's mouth furiously.

"That's it baby..Oh..Yeahh.." Kane moaned, fucking and thrusting into Seth's pretty mouth , grinning at the sight of Taker slamming in out of his lover's ass. "Fuckkkk..Daddy..I want to cum..Please," Seth pleaded, could barely hold himself any longer or he might collapse from the overwhelming pleasure of Taker plowing his ass over and over. "Not yet baby..But Daddy is," Kane shook his head, making Seth a little bit frustrated but he steadied himself to prepare for Kane's outcome into his mouth. Kane exploded a thick stream of cum into Seth's mouth, and Seth happily drained all of them off, but a few drops left dripping on his chin and at the corner of his lips.

Meanwhile Undertaker himself had reaching close to his climax, and yelled hoarsely as he released his orgasm , spilling into the younger man's ass with gratification and sexually satisfied. He grabbed Seth's cock, stroking it as he looked at his brother to wait for Kane's approval to let the younger man cum. Kane nodded with a wicked grin. "Now, Seth," He ordered. Seth cried , panting breathlessly as splashed his cum into Taker's hands, collapsing flat on his back as both his legs and hands had gave up due to tiring position earlier. Kane reached out to him, pulling him into a soothing hug and rewarded his lover with series of kisses.

"You alright baby? Do you like what Mark gave you?" Kane asked, fascinated at the way Seth was still panting trying to catch his breath. Seth nodded with a broad smile. "Yeah, love it. He tasted just like you," Seth admitted and Kane laughed, kissing him again . After awhile they started the second session, Taker and Kane making out while Seth alternate between sucking their cocks. As Seth was intensely slurping on Taker's cock, Kane took the advantage to push Taker so he would be lying flat on his back, and straddled Taker's face, forcing his big brother to blow him. Taker growled at the pleasure of Seth sucking him while Kane riding him in the face, nearly choked by Kane's ruthless fucking in and out of his mouth but damn, his younger brother looked so sexy and hot in his sexual motion.

Kane hit his second orgasm and spilled his juice on Taker's face, laughing at the sight of the mess of the sticky liquid splattered over Taker's face. Taker hissed a mouthful of curses to his brother, but immediately was shut by Kane kissing him, licking the stains of cum off his brother's face over and over to its last remains. "So delicious," Kane smirked, and that was enough for Taker to send him off his edge. He burst hard too, also shooting his load into Seth's mouth below him, and Seth swallowed, enjoying the taste that he thought almost same to Kane's essence.

Seth reached out for Kane's cock. He still felt so sore and although he enjoyed Mark fucking him , he still crave for his Daddy's cock. "Can I ride you daddy?" He asked Kane, giving those puppy eyes look. "Such a horny little slut," Taker remarked , only getting a laughter from his younger brother.

They moved into a new positions, now Seth was riding Kane's cock, while Taker crawled up on to Kane's chest. "Let me taste you big bro," Kane murmured , watching Taker positioned his hard cock against his lips , and Taker smirked. He always loved the way Kane was slutting himself when it comes to sucking his dick. Soon enough, Kane hungrily latched his mouth to Taker while Seth working on his dick, and the room echoing with horny moans and noises from the three of them. Seth bounced harder on Kane's cock, stroking it in time with his furious grinding, moaning and cursing until he felt his orgasm was reaching, but he had to ask Daddy's permission . As if Kane could tell that his lover was close, he withdrew his mouth from taker's cock, and asked his brother to get off him.

"You wanna come baby?" Kane teased, and Seth nodded eagerly. Kane laughed, motioning for Seth to pull out from his dick, and Seth obeyed. He already could tell what Kane had in mind, and it excited him. His Daddy was gonna fuck him so hard later. Sure enough, Kane ordered Seth to lay back, lifting both Seth's legs up over his broad shoulders. "Big brother? Prep him for me," Kane told Taker, in which the older man happily complied. Once again, Seth whimpered in pain mixed with pleasure as Taker began to finger him for the second time , bucking his hips against the wet digits stretching him . When taker was done with the task, Kane took his turn to slowly pushing his erection into Seth's opening, building a slow rhythm to start, but soon increase his pace as Seth was getting impatient. He rammed into Seth's hole hard and fast,while Taker pumping Seth's cock. Each vicious fucking from Kane and Taker's speeding pace gripping Seth 's base, earning loud, slutty wailings and moanings from the younger man, his hands clutching the sheets , legs wrapped around Kane's back, hardly could contain the overwhelming pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck..daddy..Oh God..Fuck yeahh..so good..don't stop..right there..Ahhhhhh..mmmm.."

"Fucking hot, " Taker mumbled, "What a good slut you had Kane. So pretty and sexy." He watched Seth's mouth wide opened, screaming Kane's name over and over. "Told you," Kane grinned. "Cum for us, Seth. Right now, " He said, aware of how painfully desperate Seth was . Seth panted as he blasted his heavy cum right into Kane's chest and stomach, almost passed out from exhaustion.

Satisfied, Kane withdrew from Seth, watching his lover lying on his back, chest rising up and down as he trying to steady his ragged breathings before he turned to his brother. Something was communicated between them , and Taker nodded. Seth looked at them , wondering what the brothers want to do now, but he was already worn out and he did not think he could manage for another round. Kane gave him a brief kiss. "Baby, you stay there, ok. Don't do anything, don't move from where you are. Just watch me and Mark, ok?" He prepped a pillow behind Seth to help him resting, leaving Seth confused, but at the same time was curious.

The brothers climbed off the bed, and walked towards the dresser in the corner of the room. Seth watched excitedly as they stood right in front of the dresser, and gasped lightly as Kane turned his back against Mark so he was facing the mirror, and he bent over the furniture while Taker coating his fingers with lube. So Taker was going to fuck his Daddy live, right before his eyes, and the thought excited Seth. He never saw Kane being fucked by someone before, and he wondered how Daddy would look when he had his ass pounded from behind.

Kane yelped when Taker wetting his hole with the lube, then inserting one finger into his hole, and the yelp turned into a low moan when Taker added another two. "Shit..," He groaned when Taker hitting his sweet spot with his fingers. Taker chuckled, scissoring them for a few minutes before he pulled his fingers out. He slapped Kane's white ass several times, causing Kane to groan with pleasure again ,and he sighed when he felt Taker's tip of large cock was slowly pushing into his ass. "Fuck me Mark," Kane hissed , grinding his hips to let Taker know he was ready. Taker laughed again, then he began to slam into his younger brother's hole, fucking him hard and rough, just like the way Kane always love it.

"So tight," Taker murmured, only to get endless moans of cursing from Kane.

Seth watched them intensely, mouth gape open with lust as he staring at Kane and Taker's furious motion of grinding and rocking back and forth, with lusty and resounding moans coming from both men, especially Kane, who was relishing on his brother's savage ramming into his hole, pounding and thrusting like the world was going to end tomorrow.

"Fuck yeah, " Taker grunted along. He had almost forgot how good it was to hear Kane's slutty moans of pleasure ringing in his ears, begging to be fucked like a whore. Kane gripped hard on the dresser table,enjoying the feeling of Mark's massive cock plundering his asshole. "OH GOD Mark..right there..Fuck! fuck! So fucking good..yessssssss..." Seth thought it was the hottest porn he had ever seen his whole life, Kane bent over the desk , being fucked beyond pleasure.

Even more arousing was when Taker denied Kane's orgasm, "Don't fucking cum unless I told you so," He growled, making Kane whine with frustration, and when he tried to touch himself, Taker pushed his hands away. He paused the sex for a few seconds, that Kane almost cried. "Please Mark, fuck me. I need you. Please," He begged, and Taker smirked as he resumed his task, driving into Kane a lot harder and faster. Seth gulped, almost unaware his cock had re-erecting , that he absentmindedly stroking it as he watched the lustful scene in front of him. Like Kane usually did to him, Taker denied his climax a few times, only to keep pounding on Kane over and over.

"Please Mark..Oh God, I need to cum." Kane pleaded. Taker grinned, then he spun Kane around, turning his sight towards Seth who was still watching them on the bed. "Seth, give your Daddy a hand. He wants to cum," He asked with the evil grin on his face, and Seth quickly hopped off the bed to join them. Kane was still plastered against Taker, eyes pleading and hard cock standing . Seth sank down on his knees in front of Kane, engulfing the whole of Kane's shaft and started to suck eagerly. "Now babe," Taker whispered his approval in his ear. "Fuck Seth, I'm coming," Kane moaned, and Seth nodded .

Seth almost gagged as Kane shot his fiery load into his mouth, maybe because they were a little hard because Kane had been holding back his orgasm , but it was alright for him, he took all Kane had to give and swallowed the whole juice straight away. He still sucked the tip of Kane's softening cock, milking the last drop of his essence and when he was done, Kane grabbed him to stand up. The older man kissed Seth hard , licking his own orgasm taste left on Seth's tongue and around the corner of his cheeks.

A few minutes later they cleaned themselves up and lie in each other's arms on the bed, feeling sleepy and sore from the earlier session.

"That was mindblowing." Seth said, running his fingers around Kane's chest. He lay sandwiched between the two 7 feet tall giants, who each cuddled him on either sides.

"Damn right is it." Taker sighed.

"You look so hot ." Seth commented at Kane. "The way you bent over for Mark." Causing Kane and Taker both laughing .

"My brother is such a pretty bitch." Taker remarked, and earning a slap from Kane on his abs. "Shut up." Kane said, but he kissed Seth again softly. Seth smirked. 'Didn't know you were into submitting," He said with a yawn, wrapping his hand around Kane tighter.

"Well , " Kane grinned, "Maybe someday you can take Mark's place," He said, causing Seth's eyes wide opened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait." Seth smirked again, imagining how it would be to have the roles reverse around and Kane being submissive bitch to him soon.


End file.
